Fragile
by Gem-of-Scath
Summary: Due to the magic of a new foe, Phantomgirl has become a real life porcelain doll and it's up to Timberwolf to take care of her. What happens when it turns out that though in this form, she can still see and hear what's going on? Will she discover something she didn't expect while in Timberwolf's care?
1. Opening

***Hey guys. This here will be my first LoSH fanfic, and the first one I've written in a while***

**To be clear, this is a Phantom Wolf Story**

*also, I do not own LoSH*

 **Fragile**

A porcelain doll…that's what they all see me as. Why is it that everyone thinks I'm fragile and in need of protection? I've been on this team from the beginning. I've shown my strength and my worth many times but it still doesn't seem to be enough. I may be the daughter of the president, but I am a hero too. I can fight for myself. I am Phantomgirl. I am a legionnaire. My name is Tinya Wazzo and I am NOT a porcelain doll. So how come only one person believes that?

***sorry this is so short now. its more just an opener for the rest of the story***

*credit for the porcelain idea goes to phantomwolfblue. I just used the prompt and came up with an alternate story*


	2. New Foe

***Hey guys! Here's the first chapter for you guys***

**Sadly I do not own LoSH**

It was an ordinary day in new metropolis. And by ordinary terms, that meant there was some crazed villain trying to destroy the town, take it over, or take out the president. This time however was a little bit different... Today the legion had there hands full with a spoilt brat throwing a temper tantrum in the middle of town

"I AM THE PORCELAIN PRINCESS! GIVE ME WHAT I WANT OR I WILL DESTROY YOU!" a small girl, no older than the age of 8 was currently screaming at the top of her lungs. She was a cute child. Blonde locks pulled up into twin pony tails and adorned in a blue and pink dress. Not much trouble if you ask me, but Cosmic Boy still sent us out. Apparently the girl had powers and the science police couldn't get up close enough to calm her down. "What are we doing here?" a deep (but alluring) voice spoke up from beside me "Isn't this a job for the brat's mom?" I turned to Timberwolf and saw the his ears laid back against his head and an annoyed look on his face. "Apparently her mom is nowhere to be found. She probably doesn't want to take responsibility for the kid's tantrum" I roll my eyes as I say this "I'll try getting close and calming her down" Timberwolf nods "Alright Phantomgirl. You do that, and I'll try to come around from behind just in case" With a nod from us both confirming the plan, we set off

"WHY ISN'T ANYONE LISTENING TO ME!?" the self proclaimed 'porcelain princess' screamed out and blasted a tree. To my surprise, although it seems obvious now that I consider her name, the tree was transformed into porcelain. Slowly, I began to approach the girl. "Hi there...what's wrong? Is there anything I can do to help you?" The girl swung her head around to look at me "You can start by making mommy give me what I wanted!" She crosses her arms and huffs. The little brat. After this tantrum, she doesn't deserve a thing. "What is it that you wanted mommy to get for you sweetie?" This is how you deal with kids right? The girl turns and points inside a store window at a enormous and expensive looking dollhouse "THAT!" Her eyes light up at the sight but quickly dull in anger once again "SHE TOLD ME I COULDN'T HAVE IT!" I inwardly groaned at this. Spoilt brat... "Did she happen to tell you why she wouldn't buy it? Maybe its just too expensive for her to-" I was cut off by her screaming again "NO! MOMMY IS JUST A BIG OLD MEANIE!" She glares at me now "Mommy sent you didn't she!? She sent you to make sure I'd never get it!" Her tiny little fists balled up in anger and they began to glow "TELL MOMMY THAT I WONT STOP UNTIL I GET WHAT I WANT!" The little girl began blasting away at objects around town

I glanced behind her and saw Timberwolf begin to make his move now that the plan fell through. He was almost close enough to reach the princess when she suddenly turned and saw him. Her eyes became wide and appeared to hold an amount of fear in them as she let out an ear piercing scream "MONSTER!" I saw his eyes narrow and heard a low growl escape him, He hates being called that. It was then that the girl aimed her powers at Timberwolf. "BRIN!" I began flying over to them and watched as she let loose a stream of pink energy at him. Thankfully he managed to dodge her blast at the last moment. Sighing in relief, I let my guard down and failed to notice the girl now turn her attention on me. By the time I noticed the stream of energy coming my way, it was too late to dodge. "GYAAAAHH!" I let out a scream as I felt my body become stiff and I lost all control over my limbs. The last thing I remember was sensation of falling and the sound of Brin calling my name

* * *

"The plan failed. It was time to move in on the girl. I was almost there when she suddenly turned to face me. Her eyes grew wide and I could see the fear growing in them. I scowled knowing what would come next. "MONSTER!" I couldn't contain the growl that formed in my throat at the word. Within seconds, she powered up her hands and aimed a blast of pink energy at me. "BRIN!" I hear phantomgirl scream out to me as the energy came my way. Thankfully I was able to dodge just in time as the beam struck a bench behind me and was transformed into porcelain. I looked back to the child just in time to see her shoot at Phantomgirl and hear her release an ear-piercing scream just before she began falling from the sky. "TINYA!"

***dun, dun, dun! well there you have it. the first official chapter of Fragile. I hope you all enjoyed it***


	3. Porcelain

***hey look. another chapter already. hope you guys like it***

*I do not own LoSH*

* * *

"TINYA!"

I ran with all my strength past the brat to make it in time to catch Phantomgirl. Now I won't deny that I shoved the girl out of my way in the process. I can hear her crying in the background about falling down and scraping her knee, but that doesn't matter now. All that matters is catching Tinya and making sure she's alright. I don't know what I would do without her. Sure she's stubborn, and rash, sarcastic, and a princess at times; but shes also the one always there for me when I need someone. I am hopelessly falling for this girl.

Reaching the point beneath her, I reach out at catch her before she can reach the ground. Rather than feeling the warmth of her body though, I feel coldness. Looking down at the girl in my arms, I see that her limbs have become stiff and unmoving. her skin is cool and becoming hard at the touch. Glancing up at her eyes, I see fear and confusion in them before they gloss over like a doll's. With that final change, smoke erupts around her body. I can feel her weight disappearing from my arms. The smoke clears and I look back to my arms where phantomgirl should still be, but rather than seeing her; I find myself holding onto a small porcelain doll. Her features identical to those of Tinya's.

Anger begins to overtake me and a low growl escapes from my lips as I make my way over to the sniveling brat on the ground "What have you done to Phantomgirl!" i snarl and the girl cowers from me. I couldn't care less about my image at this point, I was more worried about what would become of Tinya. "You've turned her into a doll" I carefully hold out Tinya "Fix it. NOW!" One claw clenches in fury while the other carefully holds onto phantomgirl, Right now, she is fragile and helpless. She has become the one thing in life that she doesn't want to be treated like. She has become a porcelain doll, and it's all this stupid kid's fault!

"WAAAAAAAAAAH!" The girl begins to bawl her eyes out at this point. I must look terrifying to her right now, but it doesn't matter. "You did this to her, and you are going to change her back right now" The girl continued to cry

Just then, i hear superman arrive on the scene. "Timberwolf. Stand down" I growl and turn my head to meet his gaze as he approaches me "Stand down? I will not stand down until she returns phantomgirl back to normal!" I show him the doll that the brat has turned tinya into it. "I understand that you are upset Brin, but scaring the poor girl isn't going to get you anywhere. Now stand down" Reluctantly I retreat away from the girl, a scowl present on my face, with phantomgirl cradled carefully in my grasp.

Superman gets right to work at calming the kid down and she quickly stops her crying. "Now then. I'd like to apologize for Timberwolf scaring you like that sweetie. He was very upset with what you did to our friend" grumbling I turned away from them "Do you think that you could be a good girl now and change Phantomgirl back to normal for me?" The girl sniffled "I…" she began crying again "I CAN'T! I'M SORRY!" My ears flatten against my head and i turn in anger "WHAT!" I'm about to storm back over there, but a glance from Superman tells me otherwise and I reluctantly stand my ground "shhhh...calm down. tell me why you can't" the child wipes her eyes and continues "I don't know how…"

My heart drops. She can't fix her…I look down at the girl turned doll, in my hands "Tinya…"

* * *

***Oh no. Phantomgirl has been turned into a porcelain doll. What will Brin do now?***

*sorry these are so short. They will get longer soon*


	4. Through Glass Eyes

**2 chapters in one day. aren't you lucky (whoever's reading this that is) Hope you enjoy***

**I do not own LoSH**

* * *

"RRAAAAGH!" I swung my arms across the surface of my desk, sending everything crashing to the ground. "Stupid kid!" I growl but then sigh. "How could I have let this happen" I know she doesn't want to be treated like she's helpless, but I can't help but feel the need to protect her. Glancing back to my bed I see the porcelain doll that is Phantom girl and growl again. I can't believe that the girl doesn't know how to change her back to normal. It was her powers that made Tinya this way. She should be able to make it better! I begin pacing (or rather storming) around my room, knocking things out of the way in the process or slashing the in half. "Argh!" I growl and grab my head in my hands. "This isn't helping anything" I flop down on my bed with a growl "Stupid brat" I turn my head to look at phantomgirl's motionless and cold porcelain form lying face down on the bed beside me I sit back up and reach over, carefully gripping her by the waist and lifting her up "Tinya…" Turning her around to face me I sigh. "Believe me tinya. I will do whatever it takes to return you to normal." 

* * *

I awake in total darkness. My eyes are open, but I can't see. Actually, I can't seem to even be able to close them if I were to try. My mind is pulled away from my sight at the sound of things breaking. I try and listen more closely. Growls and loud crashes were coming from all around me. I tried to get up and see what was happening, but found myself unable to move. Why can't I move! I try to call out to Timberwolf. He should be nearby. 'Brin! What's going on!' No words come out. What's happened to me!? Why can't I talk? I know what I want to say, but the words won't come out

The growling stops and something comes crashing down on the ground beside me. There's enough force with the impact to make the ground shake, springing me up from my spot on the ground. As my face is pulled away from the soft floor by the jolt, light comes pouring into my vision. So that's why I couldn't see before. My face was buried in the folds of whatever it is I was lying on. As quickly as I gained my sight though, it was gone again as I crashed back down on the plush floor beneath me. I wonder what I'm lying on that could be this soft. My attention is brought back to the world around me a low growl sounds from beside me. "Stupid brat" Wait! That was Timberwolf just then! 'Brin, help me!' Once again, I find myself unable to vocalize my cries

I again feel movement beside me, shaking the ground as it happens. Something large snakes its way around my waist. Sprock! What's happening? The thing's grip tightens around me but seems careful almost. It begins to lift me up, and my vision once again returns.I want to look around, see what has a hold of me, but I still can't find the power to move. I'm at the mercy of whatever this thing is. "Tinya…" That was timberwolf again! I see the world spin around me as I am flipped over in the thing's grasp and raised higher before the being comes into view. It's Timberwolf..."Believe me tinya. I will do whatever it takes to return you to normal." What is going on here!? 

* * *

***How was that? Bet you didn't expect Phantomgirl to be able to see and hear the world around her while she was in this form. imagine the possibilities to come!***

**I know it was short again, but I lost my train of thought**


	5. A Doll's Day

***I really have nothing better to do then write, so here you guys go***

***I do not LoSH***

* * *

Stupid brat. Why'd she have to turn me into a sprocking porcelain doll? I hated being treated like a doll, so why the hell would I want to be one!? This is boring and I've only been awake for a few hours. I can't do a single thing like this. I can't move, can't talk, I can't even control my own sight. Whatever I'm facing is whatever I have to look at. And it's not like I can close my eyes either. I'd be sighing now if I could. This sucks…

I hear the door open and timberwolf steps into my line of sight. He comes closer and sits down beside me on his bed. The mattress dips with his weight and i feel myself tumble towards him, coming to a stop when I collide with his thigh. He sighs and reaches over to pick me up, holding me softly within his hands while looks down at me with sad eyes "I'll fix this tinya. I'll find a way" He smiles softly. Sprock. He looks so cute right now! If I were normal right now, there would definitely be a blush creeping across my face. Timberwolf lies back all of a sudden, bringing me along with him and leaving me lying on his chest as he brought his hands to his face in an exasperated sigh. I can feel his fur against my face from where I'm am. It's so soft… "Brainy better find a way to turn you back"

If I could smile, that's what I'd be doing right now. The whole time I've been stuck like this, Brin has been taking care of me. It's sweet. Though if I wasn't a stupid doll right now being treated like I'm fragile would piss me off. But for now...it's nice.

Brin's chest rises beneath me as he lets out a long yawn. Today must have been tough on him. First he had to deal with me trying to cook this morning (I don't deny that I burnt it all and made a mess of the kitchen) Then he had to handle the porcelain princess's temper tantrum and my being turned into a doll. That really seems to have hit him harder than I thought it would. Cham stopped by earlier offering to watch me so brin could get some rest. Bring had just growled and shut the door on Cham, refusing to let anyone else touch me. It's sweet, but a bit much

His chest rises beneath me again with another yawn and a hand lifts me up from his chest as he turns onto his side, laying me to rest on my own side next to his head. I find myself staring into his gorgeous eyes...did I really just think that? "I promise I'll return you to normal Tinya...I don't know what I would do without you..." He closes his eyes and falls asleep, unconsciously pulling me into his chest. My eyes would be wide and I would definitely be blushing hard at this point.

Brin...what exactly mean by that?

* * *

***awwwww. Aren't they cute***

**thanks to phantomwolfblue for supporting this**

*sorry it's short*


	6. Don't Touch

***i did it! Got another chapter out before the long weekend ended. Back to school tomorrow so I might not get to update every day***

**i don't own LoSH**

* * *

The whole team was in the lab now. A growl escaped my lips as Brainiac 5 performed tests on the porcelain doll that is Tinya "Careful if you know what's good for you Brainy" I spat with a scowl. I'm pretty sure the scowl has been on my face the second Phantomgirl was taken from my hands. "I know what I'm doing timberwolf. I won't break her" I openly growled at brainy for bringing up the possibility of her breaking "you break her, and I break you" I feel a hand firmly rest on my shoulder as superman speaks up "Threatening brainy isn't going to help Phantomgirl any, so calm down timberwolf" shrugging his hand off, I narrow my eyes and cross my arms. So what if I'm being immature? I don't want to risk a thing happening to Phantomgirl while she's like this. I'd rather keep her with me and not let anyone else lay a hand on her

After about 20 minutes of brooding in the corner of the room (yes I admit that I was brooding) Brainy called everyone together "I'm really not sure how to say this...but I don't know what to do. I pick up brain waves from Phantomgirl, so I can tell you that she's definitely alive. What I can't figure out however, is a way to change her back to normal..." I growl again, something I usually try to avoid doing but haven't held back from at all today. I wanna blow up at brainy for not being able to help her, but I know it's pointless. It's just the easiest way for me to vent all of this worry and frustration "if that's all, then I'm going back to my room" I leave, carefully grabbing Tinya on my way out. Like I'm leaving her here...

I'm almost at my room when I hear someone approaching from behind. Sniffing out their scent, I can tell its Chameleon Boy. "What do you want Cham?" He laughs nervously and jogs up next to me "heya brin. How's it going? I mean, I know it's not all good but, I mean...are you ok?" He stops beside me in front of my bedroom and I push my code to open the door. "I'm fine" I growl out at him. His grin falters a bit "alright. If you say so" he follows me into the room "but maybe you could use some time to calm down and rest. I can keep an eye on Phantomgirl for you..." Setting Tinya back down on my bed I sigh and turn to Cham,trying to keep calm "thanks for the offer, but I've got this. Goodbye" with that, I shove him out the door and shut it in his face. Not two second later though does the alarm go off. In our line of work, that means trouble. Growling once again, I look back to Tinya before rushing back out the door.

* * *

It was a few hours later when the team finally got back to the tower. After being forced to stop and eat something, I quickly made my way back to my bedroom. Although there's nothing to worry about happening to Tinya with her being alone in my room, I'd rather not leave her by herself. Entering my room, I head straight to the bed. Sitting down, the mattress dips with me and Phantomgirl comes tumbling towards me, stopping against my thigh. Sighing, I reach over to pick Tinya up, holding her softly in my hands while looking down at her with sad eyes "I'll fix this tinya. I'll find a way" I lay back onto the bed, bringing her along with me and lying her to rest on my chest. Covering my face with my hands, I let out an exasperated sigh. "Brainy better find a way to turn you back"

Calming down, I feel myself growing tired and let out a yawn. I rub my eyes and yawn once again. Guess I should try and get some sleep even though I don't want to. Lifting Tinya from off my chest, I turn into my side and lay her beside me. I feel my eyelids getting heavy as I fight the urge to sleep. "I promise I'll return you to normal Tinya...I don't know what I would do without you..." Closing my eyes, I quickly fall asleep, hoping all would be better in the morning

* * *

***well there you have it. The next chapter is complete!***


	7. Worried

*school has been a pain in the ass already. If it weren't for leaving for work right when I get home, I'd be able to get these chapters out more often*

*I do not own LoSH*

* * *

It's been a few days since Phantomgirl was turned into a doll. Timberwolf rarely ever leaves his room. If he's not on a mission, he's in there keeping Tinya company. Since Brainy ran those tests on her, Timberwolf hasn't let a single person besides himself to touch her. Every time he leaves for a mission, I offer to keep an eye on Phantomgirl, but he always just growls in response. If you were wondering...that means NO. It's not like he's the only one worried about her, but it's different for him. He loves Tinya. Sure he may think that no one knows that, but I know him better than the other legionaries. Well actually...that's not true. Phantomgirl knows him best, but this is about her so of course she's oblivious to it.

I stop at his door and knock...no answer. "Open up Timberwolf. I know you're there. You rarely ever leave" still nothing. "Gee, what a nice way to treat your best friend, huh Timberwolf" A growl sounds from inside the room. I roll my eyes and wait for him to come to the door. It slides open and Timberwolf leans against the doorframe with his arms crossed. "What do you want Cham?" He's giving me a death glare. Chuckling nervously I smile at him "Just came to check in on ya buddy. See if maybe you wanna go somewhere to hang" His expression stays unchanged as he responds "Pass" With a sigh, my smile falls. "Look, Brin...You really need to get out of the tower man" His eyes narrow "I get out of the tower enough" Why does he have to be so stubborn... "Missions don't count and you're always tense and angry while on them. You need to get out of the tower and relax. I've got 2 tickets to the Galaxy games this afternoon" grinning I hold them up in front of him "what do ya say? You coming with?" He growls "I said I'll pass" My grin falters and I drop my arm down. I can't be bothered to hide my disappointment mixed in with worry. He must of noticed it because he frowned "maybe another time Cham..." He steps back into the room "bye"

The door begins to close "WAIT!" Transforming into something small, I slip inside as the door closes and then transform back once inside. Brin glares at me "look man...I'm worried about you. We're ALL worried about you" Brin growls and blows up "YOU'RE ALL WORRIED ABOUT ME!? IF THERE IS ANYONE YOU SHOULD BE WORRIED ABOUT, IT SHOULD BE TINYA! I'M NOT THE ONE THAT GOT TURNED INTO A SPROCKING DOLL!" By the end of his outburst, he's breathing heavily and glaring down at me. Not denying this, but that was terrifying. And I've seen him go full beast mode before! "We are worried about Phantomgirl, Brin. I'm extremely worried! She's like a sister to me! I'm scared to think of what might happen to her and I know you are too. You're terrified..." His face softens and he steps back away from me "I know you love her Brin. It may not be obvious to the others, and of course Tinya was completely oblivious to it...but I could tell. I know you Brin"

He falls back into his bed and puts his head in hands. "I'm right aren't I...?" Timberwolf lets out a sight and looks back up at me "How long have you known?" I grin and cross my arms "I figured it out after about a week of being sworn into the legion. I hung around you the most since you didn't treat me like I was a stupid kid" thinking about how ultraboy treated me makes me mentally scowl "I saw how you looked at her. You're gaze was softer when aimed at her, you were friendlier when she was around" he shakes his head with a chuckle "I was that obvious?" I grin again "to me at least, the others haven't seemed to notice. I can't see how. I mean, she calls you puppy and gets away with it. No one else can do that...puppy" he growls and I laugh "sorry, sorry. Just proving my point"

I see Phantomgirl lying at the head of his bed and look between her and Timberwolf "can I..." He looks at me and then back to where Tinya is "fine. But be careful" nodding, I walk over and pick her up as carefully as possible. It's still hard to believe that this small fragile doll is Phantomgirl. She'd kill me for treating her like a doll if it were any other situation. I'm sure that Brin has thought the same thing before. "Brainy is doing his best to find a way to change her back you know...he's in his lab almost as much as you're in here" Brin sighs and looks over "I really hope he can figure it out. I feel bad for blowing up at him before. I was just angry" I look back up at him from where i had been staring down at Phantomgirl "I know you were. Everyone knows. They aren't mad at you" Setting Phantomgirl back down, I walk around to where Brin is sitting and sit down next to him "you were right Cham. I really do need to get out of the tower to cool my head. You still wanna go see the Galaxy games?" Leaping up from the bed I pump my fist in the air "YES! This is gonna be so much fun. Let's go!" Timberwolf chuckles and gets up from the bed as well and heads to the door "let's go then" he looks back at Phantomgirl once more before heading out. I follow after him stopping at the door before turning back to look at Tinya "Bye Tinya. Don't worry about Brin. I'll have him back to his normal stubborn and cheerfully brooding self in no time" with that, I shut the door behind me and catch up with Brin

* * *

***there you have it. This time it was in Cham's pov. Hope I managed to portray him well enough***

**shoutout to phantomwolfblue for all the support**


	8. Timed Change

***Here's a new chapter. Sorry it took so long, school and work make it hard***

**Happy now Phanotmwolfblue? You can stop pestering me :P**

* * *

It's officially been a week since Tinya was changed. My hopes of her returning to normal of slowly being dashed. But no matter what happens...I'll always take care of her

Thanks to Cham, I've been holed up in my room less the past few days though. No matter hoe much I care for Phantomgirl, I need to take care of myself too. Everyone was worried about me and Tinya and I wasn't helping to make them feel better. I'll admit that I was being an ass.

Currently the entire Legion was in the common room for movie night. It was Bouncing Boy's turn once again, so we were watching an old horror film from Clark's time. I was stretched out on the arm of the couch with my arms crossed as I watched, holding Tinya carefully against my chest. I've been bringing her around the cruiser now rather than keeping her secluded to my room. It must be an interesting sight to see someone like me walking around with a doll carefully cradled in his arms. Oh well. The others get to see her now, but that doesn't mean I'll let them hold her...Only Cham is allowed aside from me, and Brainy when he feels the need to run tests on her.

Anyway, the movie was about halfway through when an alarm goes off throughout the ship. The sudden sound made a number of the legion jump in surprise due to already being scared from the movie. Cosmic boy rose from his seat and went to the control panel. "So...what's the problem?" I ask as i get up from my seat.

"Planet Nanthos is under attack. This has been deemed a level 5 emergency" He speaks with urgency now. Level 5 is pretty dangerous… "Everyone suit up. I'm calling in all available legionaires for this one" Wasting no time, we rush to prepare. Making a beeline to my room, I quickly type in my code to get in and gently lay Tinya down on my bed "You should be safe here…" I say this as if Tinya were actually able to respond to me. If she were, I'd have a sore face from her slapping me. She doesn't like being treated like she needs protection. Smiling to myself, I head back out the door "I'll be back soon."

* * *

"Ugh...this stuff is everywhere" I lift my arms and slime just drips from them. "For a level 5, emergency, that was pretty easy"

"Pretty messy too" Cham shifts into a dog and shakes the slime from him, covering everyone else in the process. "CHAM!" The entire legion yelled that one as chams made a break for it to escape the wrath of the team

Brainy sighs and shakes his head at Chams antics "I think we're all due for a shower at this point. Meet back here for briefing once clean" I look around the room and snort "pretty sure the room could use cleaning too" Slime was pooling at our feet and, thanks to Cham, was now splattered across the walls. "Agreed" cosmic boy nods "and I believe we all know who to assign the job to" he grins

After we managed to get Cham to clean the mess in the control room, everyone made their way to the showers in his or her own room. All were eager to rid themselves of the sticky layer coating them. Me especially since it was making my fur stick to my skin. It didn't help that it was drying fast, basically forming a shell around me

By the time I reached my room, it was almost impossible to bend my limbs with the hardened slim. Thank brainy for the flight rings. With a growl, I struggle to push in my code. Finally the door opens and I float inside, making my way to the bathroom right away and getting the shower running "guess the uniform is staying on for now. Can't get it off before the slime..." Stepping inside, I let the water rush over me. The liquid rehydrated the slime and it begins to wash off of me "much better"

* * *

-*meanwhile in brainy's lab*-

Unnoticed by all legionnaires, the bench that the Porcelain Princess had hit began to glow in a soft pink light. Then in a bright flash and puff of smoke...it returned to normal

* * *

**this was originally gonna be the last chapter but I decided to divide it up into 2 chapters so I can release part now rather than making you wait***


	9. Return

*sorry for the long wait. I've been busy applying to colleges*

* * *

After about an hour in the shower, I was finally satisfied. The slime had been quite troublesome to wash from my fur. It had practically glued my suit to me as well. I had to claw it open just to get it off of me.

Turning the faucet off, I stepped out and grabbed a towel to dry off. Don't need anyone commenting on how I smell like a wet dog. "Now I just gotta get dressed and meet everyone back in the control room" I reached for where I usually leave my clothes when showering only to come up empty handed. Right..."I knew I forgot to grab something on my way in" With a sigh I wrapped a towel around my waist and stepped back into my bedroom

* * *

-tinyas pov-

Brin's been in the shower for a while now. Not hard to believe though with how messy he was. It was an probably an hour later when I heard the water shut off. It could have been shorter or longer though. Time seems a bit wacky for me since I don't sleep. I spend my nights watching Brin as he sleeps. AND NO IT'S NOT CREEPY! I can't help it if he always sets me down facing him when he goes to sleep...Not that I mind though. He always looks so peaceful

Back to the point though...The door opens behind me and I hear Brin walking my way. He passes into my view now and I know that had I been normal right now, my face would be bright red.

HE'S ONLY WEARING A TOWEL!

I mean he just got out of the shower, so it makes sense… But this isn't the first time he's taken a shower while I've been like this. Every other time he got changed in the bathroom before coming back out. I can't really blame him though. He was coated in slime when he came in. He would've messed the new one up just by touching it anyway.

As he walks by the bed, he brushes up against the comforter. The blanket moves slightly tipping me from my sitting position. A soft clink sounds as my arm connects with my face when i fall onto my side. I see his ears twitch in my direction and he turns to look at me "Sorry Tinya" He reaches down and lifts me from the bed. He turns me over in his hand and brings my face close to his, observing it closely. Once again...blushing! He's just so close right now. He smiles softly as he pulls his face away "Just checking to make sure you didn't crack any"

If i just liked Brin before this, then I think I'm in love now...Everyday he watches over me and makes sure nothing happens. He is very protective. Although that type of stuff usually bothers me, it's sweet that he's going through all the trouble while I'm in this state. If it weren't for all that's happened though, I would have never known Brin shared the same feelings as me. I hear everything he says. He doesn't know that though so he speaks freely. Sure it's not the way he probably would have liked for me to find out, but that's how it happened.

My mind is drawn back to brin when i hear him sigh "I miss you Tinya. I wish I could talk to you again. Sure you're stubborn," he smirks "but I like that about you. There better be a way to turn you back" I feel my face heating up.

Wait...that's not right? I'm not supposed to be able to feel this. Whatever heat started in my face quickly began spreading throughout my entire body. My cold porcelain began to warm and i can tell Brin feels the heat too seeing as his face quickly became on of confusion. A glow took over my body and i could feel a pressure in my chest begin to grow stronger. In a flash of pink light, smoke erupted around me and I could feel Brin lose grip of me and I began to fall "Tinya!"

My body grows as I fall. My feet hit the ground with the full force of my weight sending a shock up through my body and I fall forward through the smoke. My hands make contact with something soft and I can only assume this fuzzy wall is brin. I feel his arms instinctively wrap around me as we both crash to the floor. Its not until the smoke clears that I notice our position. Underneath me is brin, his arms still around my waist as I'm I lay across his body. Our faces mere inches away…

His eyes are wide and a single word slips from his mouth "Tinya…" A blush completely engulfs my face and I quickly sit up, pulling my face away from him in the process. "Sorry!" He twitches a moment as I sit up and I see him face quickly become embarrassed "Tinya...as happy as I am that you're back to normal, this position is worse than the one before…" I look down and notice that in my sitting up to get our faces away, I did in fact put myself in a more compromising spot. I was still on top of brin, but rather than just lying on him, I was now straddling him. And remember...he only has a towel on! If my blush could get any brighter than it already was, them I'm sure that just happened. "SORRY!" Deciding that rather than degrade myself any further, it would be smarter to get out of here. With that, I quickly floated off of him and phased through the wall to my own room.

* * *

-brin pov-

Getting out of the bathroom, I make my way to the dresser across the room for a fresh uniform. My leg brushes up against the comforter of my bed as I pass it and I hear a slight clink. Looking down, I can figure that the sound had come from porcelain hitting porcelain since Tinya is now lying on her side rather than sitting upright like she had been. "Sorry Tinya" I reach down and lift her, bringing her close to check for any cracks. Satisfied at finding now, I smile down at her form in my grip "Just checking to make sure you didn't crack any" Staring at the girl in my hands, my smile falls and I let out a sigh "I miss you Tinya. I wish I could talk to you again. Sure you're stubborn," a smirk makes its way onto my face "but I like that about you. There better be a way to turn you back."

I'm about to put Tinya back down so I can get dressed when I feel her cold porcelain begin to heat up. Raising a brow in confusion, I try to think of what could be going on. Before I had the chance to figure anything out though, she began to glow. Then, in a flash of pink light, smoke erupted around her with such force that I lost grip on her. The last thing I made out before losing sight from the smoke was her falling towards the ground. In worry, I call out "Tinya!"

I wait to hear the sound of porcelain shattering but it never comes. Instead, I thump sounds and something comes crashing into my chest. Without thinking, I wrap my arms around the form and we both go crashing to the floor.

I hear a groan and wait for the smoke to clear. When it does, my eyes widen as I find myself staring into Tinya's eyes. Her face only an inch from mine. The rest of her was lying on top me, my arms around her waist. Her face instantly becomes flushed as she take in the situation as well "Sorry!" She pulls away from my fave as she switches into a sitting position, still on top of me. As she comes to rest, I twitch, feeling where she now sits is worse that before. I turn my head away in embarrassment. Thank god my fur hides it when I blush. Clearing my throat, I look back to her. "Tinya...as happy as I am that you're back to normal, this position is worse than the one before…" She looks down and her blush immediately brightens "SORRY!" With that, she quickly gets up and phases through the wall in ton her own room, clearly embarrassed.

I lay there for a minute thinking about what just happened. After a week of nothing happening, Tinya had randomly returned back to normal In a matter of seconds. And then she was on top of me and...I'm only in a towel! My eyes widen and I jump up to get dressed. No wonder she was so embarrassed…

That embarrassing moment aside, I'm glad that Tinya's back to normal. I'll go talk to her in a minute. I think we both need time to calm down...

* * *

*took forever to find tine to type this up. Thanks to phantomwolfblue for the support and all the others reading this*


End file.
